1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recoil pad particularly for firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The butt pad or recoil pad is an accessory which was initially provided to protect the rear face of the stock of a firearm against impacts and to prevent its chipping, especially in the lower sharp corner.
Another important function of the butt pad is to cushion the forces generated by the recoil of a firearm, particularly of a smoothbore or rifle, and for this purpose recoil pads have been proposed which are formed by an elastomeric material, such as rubber, and undergo elastic deformation in order to absorb the forces at least partially, preventing them from discharging completely onto the shoulder of the shooter.
Many types of pads have been proposed, but the most common are constituted by a main body, made of elastomeric material, which is fastened to the rear face of a front layer made of relatively hard and rigid material which has openings through which screws pass in order to associate the butt pad with the stock.
Conventional recoil pads may also solve other problems linked to the operations of the firearm from a purely ballistic standpoint, i.e., problems linked to the use of the firearm, for example in sports contests.
In general, the recoil pads that are most effective from the point of view of technical performance are also constructively very complicated and expensive, while recoil pads that are constructively simpler and cheaper do not offer a sufficient technical performance.